1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for processing data of a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to display various image data or set data as a background image, related art mobile terminals such as a PDA and a mobile phone must execute a software program (or application) linked to a corresponding menu and fetch image data to execute a corresponding operation.
In addition, generally, a mobile terminal having a touch pad executes a pertinent application through the touch pad and then processes corresponding data through the application. For example, in order to set particular image data as a background image (wallpaper), a user should execute an image program, fetch desired image data through the image program, and then set the fetched image data as a background image.
In case of a related art mobile terminal having a touch screen, in order to process a plurality of data as well as the image data, the related art mobile terminal having the touch screen must execute a pertinent program for processing corresponding data, fetch corresponding data through the executed program, and then process the fetched data.
As stated above, the data processing methods of the related art mobile terminals have the problem that because the particular program such as the image program is executed according to a user request and particular data is fetched through the particular program and processed, a user should select keys of a key screen or the touch screen several times to process the particular data, causing user inconvenience.